The prior art discloses many types of latching mechanisms for securing wiper assemblies to wiper arms. A common type of wiper arm connection piece is a pin type connector. The connector usually comprises a pin of fixed length and diameter except for a section of the pin along the mid section which somewhat reduced in diameter. The pins are commonly sized, i.e., more than one auto manufacturer using the same size. However, two sizes of the pin have developed over the years, and are now commonly encountered on a variety of vehicle types.
A producer of replacement wiper assemblies must provide a replacement part which meets or exceeds the original performance specifications of the manufacturer if the replacement provider hopes to lure replacement buyers to their products. In pursuit of this goal, one of the critical requirements is that the wiper assembly be securely attached to the vehicle wiper arm for optimum performance and smooth operation.
While providing secure attachment of the wiper assembly to the wiper arm, the after market parts supplier also has to accommodate a variety of vehicle equipment types. Hence, a pin type of connector in a replacement wiper assembly should fit securely and provide for both sizes of pin type connectors either alone or with the use of a few simple adapters.
The main bridge portion of a wiper commonly includes at least one passageway for fitment of a pin type connector. The bridge assembly includes either an integral or snap in latch assembly to secure the pin connector. Some wiper assemblies include two holes of different sizes to accommodate the different pins, others include adapters with provision for the differently sized pins. Many of these provide satisfactory connection between the wiper and wiper arm. However, many of the prior art latching mechanisms also include complex mechanisms which are only taken on and off the wiper arm with difficulty or which are prone to breakage after repeated use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple latch mechanism which is resilient, even after many uses, and which is easily removed from the wiper arm. Further, the attachment between the pin connector and the wiper arm is secure.